Christmas and Tale of Us
by Mizuki Chouchou
Summary: Yuuki, the 8 y/o boy from the city without Christmas. Rin, who's marked as child of misfortune since a certain Christmas. Their meeting is bound to be happen on that Christmas day, after all they are connected. It all happens on Christmas...


**Oh look what I've found here! My old writing! I decided to make some small edits into it and publish it here~ And note before you read this... I wrote this when I was younger, so perhaps you'll find more mistakes in my English and some differences in story writing (this one is way more simple than my nowadays' stories)~ ****I feel embarrassed upon seeing this old story of mine, **I realized that I had made more mistakes here and the story's plot might be too fast as well! But, I kept it simple and didn't make more changes as too much changes might change the whole story. I hope you'll enjoy and like my old story.  


* * *

Details of characters in case someone might be confused.

Characters :

- Kaai Yuuki (8 y/o male, genderbend of Kaai Yuki)

- Gumi (female, Yuuki's mom)

- Kiyoteru (male, Yuuki's dad)

- Rin (female)

- Lenka (female - Len's genderbend)

- Gakupo (male, Rin's dad)

* * *

**Christmas and Tale of Us**

**...  
**.

.

" Mom, what is Christmas? " I asked my mom. She looked so surprised.

" Where did you hear about it? " she answered. From her behavior, I could suspect something that she discreet.

" From a transferred school in my class today. He's from Rembtiy City. He was so surprised to know that we, the children from Ommuert City don't know anything about it. Why? " I kept asking her. _I'm just so curious!_

" ... Kaai Yuuki..."

" Yes? " _Uh-oh... _The way she called me just now, with a full name- it indicated something serious, usually I'll get scolded right after it.

" Listen to Mom. Christmas is something that we celebrate, usually by giving gifts to kids and there's this story about Santa. And thus, Ommuert City has something different, we are not celebrating Christmas just like the others do. We don't buy or sell something related to Santa Claus, and that's why Mom picked this city because I don't want to fill your head with fantasies, I want you to be more serious and grow up as a realistic good boy," Mom explained it to me.

But in my eyes, Mom looked that she hates Christmas so much. She explained it with uncommon voice of her. I don't even know why. Is this why she hates the city where she has ever lived there? Doesn't look like that for me. Wait... I heard a voice... Dad is home!

" Welcome home, Dad! " I ran to the door quickly.

" Hi, Yuuki! Are you being a good boy today? " Dad stroked my head.

" Yes! Dad, dad! Are we going to another city for this New Year and winter holiday? "

" Yes, dear. We'll go to the Ommuert city for a recreation! That city is small enough, but it's great, I think. It's where Gumi- your mom spent her time before she met me! "

" Kiyoteru!" Mom was surprised. Guess she didn't even expect Dad to reveal something she wanted to hide—oh, not that I didn't figure it out, either.

Then, Dad looked at my mom. I looked at her face, too. She looks like so upset. But then, Dad talks to my mom, and so... her face started to be normal again.

" Let's take a bath together, Yuuki! " Dad asked me after we had a dinner.

" Yay! Are we gonna talk about boys' things again? " I'm very enthusiasm.

" Yes, boys' secret, just between dad and his son! "

I usually spent my time with dad, especially when he's at home. I'm so happy with him. I like both of my dad and mom!

* * *

We arrived at Rembtiy City. What a lovely city it is! All have been decorated with red and white colors, and I saw many great trees, small or big, looks like they're in one type, yet the size is kinda different.

" Yuuki! " Mom's voice made me come back to reality-where Christmas shouldn't be allowed and where I couldn't have too much fantasies in my head. And I liked to imagine things, stories, and those crazy fantasies that would be impossible to happen.

" Yes, Mom? " I responded quickly, as I tried to hide my fascination with this town and Christmas stuffs.

" Mom is going to buy something at the mall there. And dad is going to meet his colleagues to talk about the job. Be a nice boy, walk around the town and enjoy the good sceneries around- and we'll meet again at the hotel, okay? You know about the place, right? " Mom asked me.

" Yes, Mom! "

.

.

_... Well, that's such a trust to me, 8-year-old boy. But well, that's a practice to make me dependable and be a true man, so Dad said. _

_.  
_

I started to walk around the town square. Sceneries- are way too boring for me! I would've preferred to walk around the town just like what I'm doing right now while starting to make up stories in my mind about Christmas. Yup, I'm enchanted!

_Hey, a small store here!_

And, an older girl wearing such a cute clothes in read and white? _Maybe we can be friends~! Maybe I can ask her many things and maybe we can make our story together? __I like stories, though my mom tried to teach me to be way more realistic. I may not be able to write down my ideas, but no one can forbid me from my imagination, right?_

I walked closer to her place.

" Welco...! " the woman in the cashier looked so surprised upon seeing that cute girl. That girl just smiled and picked up some stuffs—and went back to the cashier. The cashier woman looked so awkward, as well. She took the girl's stuff without smiling, and with such fast moves. That small girl only smiled awkwardly again, not even commenting this.

Just what the hell is happening here? How come such a nice girl like her deserve an attitude like that? Absolutely no! How come? Why?

_" Psst..."_

? Two women are talking... gossiping, I guess.

" Look, she's the child of misfortune! "

! What? That girl in cute clothes?

" Isn't she Rin, Gakupo's daughter? What a devil child is she! "

" Yes, listen! The one that she... is... "

" What! For God's sake! She made her own family member died? " a woman looked so surprised why the others, who eventually gather there, already knew about it... it seems.

I can't believe what I have eavesdropped. In a rough way, she killed someone? Wha... There has to be some mistakes! Because, that girl's face... she's...

**o0o**

.

.

Rin walked to her apartment—accompanied by people's whispers. Rumors. Bad gossips about her. But she continued to smile and pretend as if she didn't hear anything strange.

" Dad, I'm home! I've bought some ingredients and I've made a food to eat. Let's eat together, Dad! " Rin put the plates on the dining table.

" Shut up, Rin! How many times have I told you that I'm working now! Just go to somewhere else...! " Her Dad answered with a very angry voice.

_' Poor Dad... after 'she' died and after 'she' left us... He becomes like that... I don't know what to do...'_ Meiko was about to cry when she ate her lunch—alone... again.

_' I think I'm going to that park again'_

_.  
_

_.  
_

" Ahhh! You, that girl from before! " I'm running to that girl from before.

" You...! " Rin looks surprised.

" What's the matter? " I asked her curiously, "Do you know me?"

" ...Nothing, are you maybe not from this town? Since you seem don't know anything about me"

" Well, yes~! I saw you one hour ago at that store ", I pointed the store that she went, " And I was waiting for you while looking around this park "

" Why are you waiting for me?"

" Since I saw that your face, it feels so sad. There has to be some mistakes in the people's stories about you! Just tell me, what's up? " I asked her, without any patient.

" Have you heard the story, anyway? " She doesn't answer me, but she ASKS me instead.

" Hmmm, I've heard that... they said that you have killed one of your family member, but I don't know who ", I answer her question honestly.

" ...Yes, because of that, Mom left me and Dad, and my Dad has became like that", she looks like holding back her tears.

" Why? Why is it? I want to know! I will be your friend, so..."

" Rin ", she answered.

" Yes, Rin! I'm Yuuki, please tell me everything! "

" Although you will not believe me in advance, sure. Actually, just a few months ago, there was an accident, that caused my twin, Lenka fell in a deep coma. After a few months, she didn't wake up, my Mom was very angry and because I was there, she said that I'm the cause of it, since I won't notify her... then, my Mom left me and my dad. My dad has become... well, it's obvious, since Lenka is their beloved daughter, she is great in the school and everything. I'm only as an addition or her shadow", explains Rin.

" It's not true! You are innocent! Why don't you deny it? " I couldn't accept it and I would speak back if I were her.

" Because there was no use in denying it. And, I also would like if you will not talk to me anymore, since the people will start to make a new gossip, too. Bye", Rin jumps and ran quickly.

' What's with her not having any ability? Her speed is awesome! ' I thought of that because I'm too tired after chasing her, _' it's... a little more!'_ I ran again without even being aware of my environment and...

**o0o**

.

.

" Are you okay, Yuuki? " Mom asked me.

' Where...am I?'

" Seems that you're okay, we're so glad! " Dad grabs my right hand, " We can go out from this hospital quickly, since there's no serious hurts or scar. "

" What happened, Mom?" I asked her.

" Yuuki, were you talking with Rin?" Mom asked me.

" What? Mom knows about her? " I'm so surprised.

" Yes, and I think there is no need to hide this again from you. To tell you the truth, she is your sister, Yuuki! And, she's a bad girl, because of enying her twin, your other sister, Lenka, she pushed Lenka to the road and a car crashed her. And now, she was around the place where you were crashed, that place was not crowded, right? She was so nearby, yet she only watched and after that, she walked away, she didn't even call for the others to help. Your Dad, I meant, previous Dad or your real... father, saw you and called the ambulance. Luckily that he was nearby", explained Mom. Or so I summarized. Too much information was spilled from her mouth and these are the things I could take a grasp within.

Now I understand... why wasn't there any single photo of my childhood with Dad and why was Mom full of mystery. And apparently, my real dad—is a writer! That explains my liking towards stories!

_I can't believe it! I didn't quite remember my childhood... But now that I remember it-...More importantly, about Rin... I still believe her rather than my Mom's story!_

" I want a proof! Let me go to see her once again! "

* * *

I saw her in this city, again!

I ran and asked her, " Is it true? "

" So, you have heard of it, eh? " she answered.

" Yes, it is! I didn't save you at that time because I think that you'll not hurt that much! "

_How cruel is she!_

" I HATE YOU! I am wrong to believe in you! Eventhough I'm your brother, I will never talk with you, or even see your face again! " I ran. I'll see my real dad to say thanks.

" Is it you, dad? " I asked a man when my mom said that he is my real dad.

" Yes, Yuuki..." he answered. He looked at me with love. I could even feel that he's glad to see me growing up as a cheerful boy from his warm look.

" Thanks for saving me and tell about it to my mom! Can I still communicate with you? Let's exchange phone numbers! "

" Sure! " he laughed when he saw me so enthusiastic.

But then, he looked at the clock and said, " Sorry, I have some things to do! I'm going to see your sister, Rin, would you like to come with me? "

" NO! " I shouted, _I'm so angry and hate her! Why would I go and see her?_

" Umm, Dad... I'm going back to my city, so... bye for now, I'll come again in some other time! " I smiled.

* * *

It has been 7 months since then. I miss Gakupo Daddy again, so I asked my parents to take me to that city again. I wanted to know many things about him. And about stories. I want to be an author.

I texted Dad.

_' Dad, I'm going to see you. Where are you now? '_

' I'm now in front of the central hospital, dear. '

_' Oh, to look at her? Haha, how is my sister, Lenka doing? '_

' She's just like usual, haha. Are you still far away?'

...I think that I'm going to give him a surprise.

_' Yes, I'll notify you when I'm close by! '_

Although I have arrived near the hospital.

" Yuuki, me and your dad is going to check in to the hotel, so please text us or call us when you're done ", said Mom when I was about to run.

" Okay! "

There he is, in the waiting room! I'll make him surprised...

" DA...! " I was so surprised when I see Rin there. My hatred has come again.

" Is it okay, to not telling him the truth? " Dad is talking with her.

" Yes, it is what she wants", she answered.

" Let's come in..." Dad and Rin went into a room.

I'm so curious and angry with her, so I ran into the room and asked, " Hey, what does that mean!"

She looked so surprised, and so did dad, too.

" Time to tell him the truth, it seems ", Dad asked to Rin.

" What? But..."

" Just tell me the truth! " I shouted again.

" Better than it, he's going to hate her in a long time ", Dad asked her again.

" But... my promise to her! "

" Hurry up! " I'm so angry, just what do they hide behind me!

" I'm going to tell you! " she walked towards me...

...

" ..." she whispered to me.

" What? It's a lie! " I couldn't believe the truth that she has revealed to me.

" Just accept the truth! " she shouted back at me.

"...Okay, I'm sorry... " I regret it. How could I do that?

My hatred towards Rin suddenly disappeared after it...

What's left was only my regret and my anger towards my stupid self. How could I?

.

.

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

I trusted her at first yet I doubted her...

.

.

Why can't we just trust people easily and not being affected by rumors around us?

.

If only we can believe what our heart has told us to believe...

I will... try to believe, this time...

.

.

.

Rin-chan has taught me about believing the others.

Thanks, Rin-neechan.

_**~end of the story~  
**_

* * *

.

_**~Epilogue~**_

.

This is what she said :

"..."

_" To tell you the truth, Yuuki..._

_I am... NOT Rin. I'm Lenka. I regained my conciousness back at a moment before that accident and I explained what have happened to me before. That I forced Rin to accompany me to escape so we can go to play together. But, Rin didn't want to do so. I wanted to leave alone when she said, " No! Come back her! Don't go there! Lenka! "_

_What a silly thing, so I thought, without knowing that there was a car who's going to crash me. She didn't do anything bad to me, instead she was trying to save me._

_Then, at your accident... she was running and pushed you, she was the one who get crashed instead of you. And she's in coma now. But, before she got unconscious, she said this to me..._

_" Please, don't tell him the truth, and so does mom. I don't want him to be sad and angry to himself, and regret it. I'm glad that I can do something to rescue him, because back then, I was so scared, unable to do anything when the car was going to crash you..."_

_That is why we told lies to you... _

_Rin was always so kind and she always thought of others first... That's just how your sister is..." _

* * *

_**~fin~**_


End file.
